


Of Capitals and Borrowed Notes

by theauthorish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish





	Of Capitals and Borrowed Notes

Kei had Regrets. 

 

Yes, that capitalization was on purpose. No, he did not forget his grammar.

 

This was just that embarrassing.

 

“S-so you play on the team too?” Akiteru was asking, as if he couldn't tell-- by their sweat-soaked Karasuno High School T-shirts, by the training bags on their shoulders, by the volleyball Kageyama was spinning in his hands  _ at this very moment _ \-- that they had just come from practice.

 

Kei had had no idea that Akiteru was home, or else he wouldn't have brought Kageyama over at all, much less pecked him in the doorway as an apology for dragging him away from extra practice with the other half of the freak duo.

 

He had so, so many Regrets.

 

“Ossu,” Kageyama replied, stilling his hands.

 

Kei sighed. “Nii-san, this is Kageyama Tobio,” he said. Wryly, he added, “You already knew that, though, since you go to all my matches despite me telling you not to.”

 

Akiteru at least had the grace to look sheepish, scratching at the back of his neck with one hand and flushing slightly. “Yeah… it’s nice to finally meet the genius setter in person,” he said, stretching out a hand. 

 

Kageyama took it, shaking it twice. “Oh. You’re the brother,” he mumbled, like this was somehow a revelation.

 

“Who did you think he was?” Kei demanded, incredulous.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know. From the way you talk, I thought he’d look more… annoying.”

 

Kei rolled his eyes.

 

“Aw, do you talk about me, Kei?” Akiteru teased, grinning.

 

“He complains,” Kageyama answered. Kei elbowed him in the gut for it. “Bastard,” the setter mumbled, just for Kei to hear. Kei tamped down a smirk.

 

“Well, anyway, does mom know he’ll be over? She might not cook enough food,” Akiteru said.

 

“He’s not staying for dinner.”

 

Akiteru’s eyebrows rose. “You aren't?”

 

Kageyama blinked. “No. I just came to walk Kei home and borrow his notes.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“Well, come on then, let’s go get those so you can head home. It’s late.” Kei started down the hall, and Kageyama, after a brief pause, followed suit.

 

So did Akiteru.

 

“What, Nii-san.”

 

“Well…”

 

“We aren’t going to do anything,” Kei said, quirking a brow. “Is that what you're worried about?”

 

Akiteru’s gaze found the floor. Of course it was. Kei sighed. “I can take care of myself, nii-san,” he said, already turning back. If Akiteru wanted to tag along, fine. His room was just the same as it always was, and it wasn't like Kei had been lying. They were just getting the notebook-- in, out, done.

 

This time, anyway. 

 

“I can't help it!” Akiteru replied, as Kei plucked the right notebook from the shelf. “You might be all tall and snarky now, but you’re still my baby brother!”

 

“Nii-san, please,” Kei sighed again, flipping open the notebook and plucking up a pad of sticky notes. “I’m graduating this year. I’m nearly an adult.” He pulled off one of the narrow bookmark ones, and stuck it to the right page. “Here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Kei granted him a small smile, ignoring his brother’s jokingly (at least, Kei hoped it was jokingly) dejected mumbling about children and growing up too soon. “Yeah. Can’t have the  _ king _ failing before training camp. How else are we commoners going to keep our streak at Nationals?” The words had little bite, after all this time, more fond and teasing than barbed and mean.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Shut up, don’t call me that,” he grumbled, but he was grinning slightly. Probably unconsciously-- he never could smile on purpose without looking a little maniacal, even now.

 

The brothers saw him out, and though Akiteru awkwardly attempted to encourage him, Kei forewent the greeting kiss this time.

 

It was silent for a long moment after the door shut behind him.

 

“Kei?”

 

“What.”

 

“...Do you have condoms.”

 

“ _ Nii-san!" _


End file.
